The present invention pertains generally to evaporative coolers, and more particularly to a new and unique type of evaporative cooler pad which employs ribbons of wood fibers coated with Portland cement.
Prior art evaporative cooler pads have generally been made of aspen wood excelsior. Aspen wood has a high sugar content, and as a result it supports the growth of bacteria and molds that are carried by the air. Consequently, the cooler pad soon takes on a very objectionable swamp-like odor, and for this reason, aspen excelsior coolers are often termed "Swamp coolers". Another objection to aspen excelsior fiber pads is that they cause the air to become excessively humid, so that although the temperature of the air is reduced, the higher humidity gives it an unpleasant, clammy character. Such excessive humidity is uncomfortable, and the moisture results in rapid rusting of metal objects as well as of warping furniture and other metal structures. Moreover, clothing and bedding tend to become damp and uncomfortable.